Veiled Utopia
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Lord Asriel and Mrs. Coulter have always had a complicated relationship. However, what would have happened if they both had the opportunity raise Lyra even if it's just been by ghost-like inputs the other refuses to listen to? Will they be able to function or will their already fragile relationship reveal that their idea of utopia is just out of reach? Slightly AU.
1. The Affair

**Hey, this is my first _His Dark Materials_ fanfic so sorry if the characters are OCC a little and sorry if the plot sucks so far. This was going to be a one shot focusing on Mrs. Coulter and Lord Asriel but I decided to expand it into a 'mini story' of five chapters or so it depends. I don't own HDM or any characters I only own the plot and any OCs. As always, read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating :)**

 **A/N: At the beginning of the story Asriel and Marisa have been engaged in their affair maybe 4 or 5 months just clarify. I hope you're not too confused.**

* * *

 **Ch.1-** _The Affair_

I laid in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of my flat. The dim lighting did nothing to ease the sting of harsh reality invading my mind. Wrapping the sheet tighter around myself, I squinted into the darkness. Unsure of the time, I almost shook my head and turned over letting sleep take me. However, I noticed Asriel standing by the side of the bed nearly completely clothed, tying his tie. His daemon's tail swished back and forth as if something was wrong.

I rubbed my eyes, reaching out to run my fingers through mine's golden fur he bristled slightly, his face mirroring my confusion as he stared into Stelmaria's eyes. "Asriel, what time is it…what's wrong?" The man sighed, pulling on his jacket and sitting beside me.

"Time for me to go, Marisa I've overstayed my welcome and I don't want to be here when your _husband_ returns."

I grimaced, guilt rearing its ugly head. A moment later, agony and a touch of betrayal surfaced within my expression. "You know I don't care about Edward he makes it difficult to even simulate emotions. His coldness gives me nothing to work with…a trophy wife a politician's only goal," I mumbled, bitter a stark constant to the semi-lighthearted tone of last night's conversations. Rose-tinted fantasies crashed down on us, reality being the cruel wake up call neither of us desired.

My lover stroked my cheek, pausing to caress my black hair. Tears, silent but ever conspicuous streaked my face. I gazed at my daemon and attempted to smile he rested his paw on my arm, gently nuzzling me with his head. He jumped off the bed and sat by Stelmaria, trying to capture her attention. The snow leopard glared at him, reflecting Asriel's inner struggle between duty and the desire he felt. Her icy exterior melted away as she drew my daemon closer with her paw. She touched him with her nose, beginning to purr slightly.

I sighed, looking at the man still stroking my face with his thumb. When I opened my mouth to speak, Asriel kissed me. Not even thinking, I tangled my fingers into his hair after a moment our lips parted, the kiss ending painfully fast. "You seduce me too easily, Marisa," he commented smirking, "I should have left ten minutes ago."

I chuckled, my musical laugh met my lover's ears causing him to grin. "Well, I'm not _forcing_ you to stay, remember that."

He nodded. "I know. You might want to get dressed too at least a nightdress so that Edward doesn't suspect I was here."

Rolling my eyes, I reached down for my daemon and picked him up cradling him against my chest. His arms stretched towards Stelmaria sadness in his eyes. I rose to my feet, walking behind a screen and let the sheet drop from my body as I slipped into underwear and a nightgown.

Asriel looked at me, sighing. Shaking my head, I cut him off. "Don't, Asriel. You will only make it harder for me to let you go." The man stood up, striding over and wrapped me in his embrace. Our foreheads touched briefly before I regained my sense. Pushing away from my friend, the intense look within my eyes acted as a warning not to cross the line any further. True, I was merely a pawn in my husband's political deals—eye candy that's all I was—a poker chip to raise his popularity, however that did not mean I could give in to my vices whenever I pleased.

"I love you," Asriel whispered, "it'll be alright."

I frowned, my frosty demeanor falling into place again. " _Don't_ offer me false hope. It's pointless!"

* * *

My lover walked to my bedroom door, leaning on its frame. "I'll see you soon, Marisa, I promise." He smiled and left, his daemon trailing at his heels.

She shook her head, chuckling sadly. "Asriel, why don't you ever listen to me? This is extremely risky if her husband discovers your affair you both could be in danger. Release your selfish motivations think of how this will affect her life…"

"You have no right to lecture me, Stelmaria," my colleague replied, refusing to meet the accusatory expression.

"Perhaps not but I still suggest that you be careful."

* * *

A few hours later, I lounged on the couch my nose in a book. My daemon sat next to me, his eyes closing as I continued to read. The peaceful aura of the living room shattered seconds after I completed chapter three. Edward entered the house, slamming the door.

Glancing into my husband's furious face cautiously, I only locked eyes for a minute. "Yes, dear, tough day at work again?" The golden monkey jumped onto my lap, sensing my fear welling up inside my chest. He stared menacingly toward the snake slithering on the floor. Edward's daemon, Seline hissed contemptuously at her enemy, eyes glittering. She wound herself around the man's wrist, flicking her tongue.

"He was here, wasn't he?" my husband demanded, striking me across the cheek. My daemon uttered a noise in protest, clinging to my slightly trembling body protectively. Rage boiled inside Edward as an almost knee-jerk reaction occurred one that broke an age-old taboo he struck the golden monkey knocking him out of my arms.

Gasping, I bent and scooped him into my embrace. I turned starting to walk to my study. My emotions were board line uncontrollable but I couldn't give my husband the satisfaction of seeing me fall apart.

"You never answered my question, Marisa."

"You know the answer," I snapped, "leave me alone!"

Slamming the study door, I sank into my desk chair, wishing the world would dissolve around me.

* * *

Weeks passed before I saw Asriel again, I decided to go for a walk, hoping to clear my head. My daemon clung to my back as I strode down the sidewalk, my stare vacant, numb to everything. I bumped into someone brushing their shoulder out of instinct I quickened my pace, wanting to spare the person from my foul mood.

"Marisa? Are you okay?"

My complexion flushed, recognition my chief downfall. "Asriel," I mumbled, facing him shedding light on my bruised cheek. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" His mouth fell opened as he walked to my side. Stelmaria gazed at the golden monkey gently, measuring the pain in his eyes. My daemon climbed off me and sat next to the snow leopard. They nuzzled each other while waiting for us to say something.

My lover let his fingers glide over my skin. "I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrow shocked. " _I'm sorry_. Is 'I'm sorry' really all you can say?! Do you think I deserved it?" The tone of my voice shifted from musical to cynical in a flash. I pressed my fingertips into his shoulder, my nails digging into his skin. Asriel yanked me to him, lips hovering within inches of mine.

"No, I don't think that, Marisa. You're just difficult that's all." The golden monkey dug his fingers into Stelmaria's fur leisurely, toying with her the intensity heightened when I attempted to slap my lover across the face. He caught my wrist, glaring into my fiery dark eyes. His daemon growled walking over to him.

 _Asriel, don't do anything stupid_ she thought, _she's unstable_

The man shrugged uncaring, the rush he experienced from teasing me never seemed to dissipate. "Have I said something to offend you, Mrs. _Coulter?_ If I did I'm terribly sorry."

Scowling, I turned on my heel, refusing to meet his condescending expression. Anger surged through my veins as I kept my rather pissed off gaze from Asriel's view. Smirking, he laughed eyes following my attempts to maintain control, shaking his head. Cradling my head in my hands, I sighed. I'd had a migraine all day and petty augments with Asriel weren't helping matters. "You will not be able to put our affair in the past as much as you may wish to I'm pregnant. You will always have a reminder of our time together," I said, semi-mockingly.

My lover assessed my tells to check whether I was lying. He cast me a sideways look my daemon climbed onto my shoulder, his wary eyes shifting between Asriel and Stelmaria. She nodded carefully in my daemon's direction but stayed silent, echoing her companion's indecision.

"Does Edward know, Marisa?"

Are you insane, Asriel! Why would I tell him? Once he finds out he'll kill us and the baby." I rolled my eyes internally longing for him to touch me tenderly; smiling to myself at the foolish desire that proved to be too far away. I crossed my arms over my chest, meeting the cocky expression I'd come to know. "So what do you propose we do, I asked, running unsteady fingers through my hair. "It's not as though I will be able to hide it for long?"

My friend rested a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright, Marisa I promise." He kissed me, stroking my cheek. I sighed, struggling not to succumb to the charms of a dashing explorer again. Breaking our kiss, I stared into Asriel's calculating gaze for a moment, trying to guess his thoughts. "You can't assure that and what is it?"

"Nothing," my colleague replied. Deciding to leave the conversation at that I headed back to my flat. Needless to say, my life went to hell the next couple months because of the fact that Edward found out about the affair, sabotaged the plan to keep the child safe and attempted to kill Asriel and our daughter. We came to the decision that she would be safer if she were raised away from us. It would be eleven years before I saw her again.


	2. The Devil's Deal

**Hey, here's chapter 2 sorry it's a bit short. I don't own _HDM_ or any characters I only own the plot and any OCs. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring and filler I just wanted focus on Marisa and Asriel sealing their 'deal' in this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy ch. 2. Thanks for your support :) ~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.2-** _The Devil's Deal_

 _11 years later_

I walked down the aisle of the dining room of Jordan College. I'd been invited by the Master attend a formal dinner as a guest. Official events often were my specialty I loved all the attention I tended to receive. As I sat down at the table, I smiled politely at the Master. "Master, I would like to thank you for inviting me to join you tonight." I looked to my other side, my gaze focusing on the girl sitting beside me. Her tawny hair and blue eyes, their shade almost matching mine causing my lips to twitch into a small grin.

Asriel and I had agreed that she'd be safer if Lyra were raised without our influence—or rather mine —he didn't trust me I guess he never really had but that was fair since I couldn't _exactly_ say that I trusted him either. When I got this invitation I figured I could finally get close to my daughter and save myself from concocting explanations Asriel wouldn't believe because he was in the middle of planning an expedition.

Lyra extended her hand as the Master gave her an introduction. "Mrs. Coulter, this is Lyra Lord Asriel's niece." I responded with a casual glance in his direction, seeming like I hadn't heard.

"Mhm," I muttered, feigning ignorance to the truth. I laughed at their stupidity they thought I could be fooled the substation of one word. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Pleased to meet you, Lyra."

My daughter shook my hand and we began talking. "…You've been to the North…I'll bet that's amazing I wish I could go," she said excitedly.

Smirking subtlety, I rested a finger against my lips. "Well, perhaps, Lyra I can arrange something." My daemon crouched by my feet under the table watching the door intently. A moment later, it opened as Asriel strode in Stelmaria at his side. Turning ever so slightly, we locked eyes and I felt seething rage fill me. When he got closer he spun another lie to prevent the guests from seeing his true intentions. He was checking up on me.

* * *

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen …I'm horribly sorry to be later but my invitation got lost in mail and I was only just notified," the man lied effortlessly. Winking toward me he sat in the chair next to me on the other side.

 _Damn you, Asriel!_ I thought.

I turned my body so I that faced him, a sly smile spreading across my features. "Asriel," I chimed as cheerily as I could, "are you tracking me?"

He chuckled barely making eye contact. "No of course not, my dear why would you think that?"

I blushed against my better judgement. "Let's just say experience. You have habit of _needing_ to know my whereabouts. Are you here to stop me from spending time with Lyra?"

"No, Mrs. Coulter I'm not I just don't think it would be beneficial for her to miss her lessons…she has her studies you know. She shouldn't have the luxury of gallivanting allover creation."

I rolled my eyes. "Think of it as a bit of extracurricular activity, Asriel. If she has no exposure to the outside world she will never spread her wings, besides she's adventurous like someone else I know," I whispered, my fury cooling.

The Master glanced between us carefully, considering whether to interrupt our dispute. He decided against it, permitting the discussion to involve into a passionate quarrel curious of where it would lead. Under the table, the golden monkey caressed Stelmaria's paw as he sat next to her, mild purrs became audible a moment later symbolizing she was content. Pan, ermine formed on Lyra's lap stared at them, confusion dawning on his expression. He'd never seen two daemons act like that around each other before they seemed very familiar.

I sighed, letting my hand rest discreetly on my lover's arm. "What are you even doing here, Asriel? I was under the impression you had an expedition to plan."

"I do, _Marisa_ ," my friend purred, emphasizing my given name with purposeful sexy drawl, "but I must check on Lyra occasionally and it's good I came today seems like I thwarted a kidnapping."

Smiling, I shook my head. "Oh, Asriel, I would never try something so stupid much less abduct her right out from under your nose…not without your permission."

"Is that a challenge?"

I leaned in close to my lover's ear, my breath hot against the side of his neck. "Perhaps, a challenge to stop me." My tone was light, stubborn and had a hint malicious intention; a lethal combination to be sure however it ensnared him and ticked him by making him forget about my dangerous motives and their side effects. True, he was no saint either but Asriel preferred to think of himself as the lesser of our combined evils.

"Are you proposing I should hire twenty-four hour surveillance, Marisa?" questioned the man, winking at me.

"If you wish I won't hinder you." I winked as well our conversation was reminiscent of the old days when we didn't have to try so hard. "Or you could simply return to my flat and obverse me as if I were a test subject!" Asriel ran a hand through his hair agitated but he supposed Lyra's safety was worth the compromise.

The eleven-year old stared between us evenly. "I en't deaf, Uncle Asriel I know you're talking about me."

A small grin formed on my lips. "Eavesdropping is an extremely unladylike habit, Lyra," I commented, pushing some unruly strands of hair behind her ears. "So Asriel, do we have a deal?"

"For you to be my test subject of course, Marisa…if we can handle residing in close quarters again?"

Frowning, I glared into my lover's mocking expression. "Do _not_ underestimate my powers of self-control. You'll regret it."

"No my dear, I believe you'll regret it when your resistance begins to fray."

I nodded, anger burning just under the surface of my eyes. Our daughter mumbled something to her daemon that was inaudible to us. Meeting Asriel's hard, cold expression I felt a rush of exhilaration and passion, I snuffed out the naïve cocktail hastily as if it were the frail flame of a candle. I wondered if this arrangement would benefit me in the future I supposed my enemy could deceive me—our relationship had been built on such dysfunctionality—he might betray my secrets to Lyra causing me lose the blossoming trust I had with her. All I could do was cross my fingers and always attempt to have to the upper hand.


	3. Leverage

**Hey, here's chapter 3 sorry for the wait and that's a bit short lol. I don't own _HDM_ or any characters just the plot and any OCs. Let me know if you want Will brought in or would like a short story where Lyra tells Mrs. Coulter and Lord Asriel about Will. Pan and Lyra will talk in the next chapter I promise. Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating :) ~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.3-** _Leverage_

Several hours later, we arrived at my flat with Lyra in tow. Her daemon still remained in its ermine form curled around her neck protectively. The golden monkey hovered by my feet as I sat down on the sofa. Asriel, well he preferred to keep a reasonable distance from me—lest his temptation dictate his actions and destroy his resolve, fearing that if his fingers even brushed my skin he'd fall victim to my siren-like spell. He leaned against the entrance of the living room, his eyes seemed almost emotionless as was his primary defense when it came to emotional issues—he thought I couldn't read him.

I smirked, beckoning my lover toward me with my index finger. Asriel obeyed while Stelmaria shook her head. She _knew_ where _this_ would lead. A low growl seeped from between her barred teeth. My lover swatted her nose, ignoring the momentary pain that greeted him. His daemon sank her teeth into his hand—lightly enough to cause a pinch—alerting him.

"Ow! Alright, Stelmaria, you have my attention. What is it?" The irritation was evident in Asriel's tone mercifully I decided to throw him a lifeline. Touching his shoulder with my almost feather-eques touch, I sighed muting a melodic chuckle.

"Asriel, my dear she doesn't approve of the _prospect_ of you and me…" I titled my head slightly to the side, freeing my suppressed laugh before continuing, "Perhaps she's jealous."

 _Oh you'd like that wouldn't you_ , Stelmaria thought.

The man sat down beside me, willing himself to remain in control. "No, Marisa she just knows how...Hm...how I should put this… _violent_ we can become."

"Asriel! Lyra's not asleep," I chided, a note of astonishment splintering my otherworldly voice. I felt my face burn in truth I did not mind the rather sensual turn of our conversation, however, my maternal instincts—or lack thereof—told me that _this_ material was not suitable for our eleven-year old daughter.

"Marisa, she may not be asleep but I heard her door shut. She can't hear us." He lifted my chin with his pointer finger, tangling his fingers firmly into my sleek, wavy, black hair. Grazing my cheek with his lips, my friend kissed my collarbone, making my pulse accelerate. I never protested when Asriel made advances toward me—in private at least. When I didn't have the crutch of formality between it was extremely easy to lose myself.

I moaned as my lover touched my bare shoulders, fumbling with my dress's zipper. "Stop, please!" I said, breathless. My daemon tried to get out from under Stelmaria but he faced same internal debate. I could see the passion lighting his eyes and I knew he didn't want to go.

Asriel dropped the zipper this is what he hated about being in love with me. If I did not agree he didn't win. "Marisa, are you ever going to let us go beyond this stage?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, Asriel. I still can't fully trust you."

"Touché, my dear however that doesn't solve the current issue."

"You could tell Lyra I work for the General Oblation Board or I could let it slip that _you_ plan on ripping the fabric of space and time apart!" I retorted, my tone blurring the line between alluring and dangerous.

My friend ran his fingers through his hair. "You wouldn't dare, Marisa, honestly , you think so low of me that I'd tell her you're head of a government organization in charge of separating people—mainly children—from their daemons you must think I'm insane!" He got and started to pace, the snow leopard beside him swishing her tail wildly.

"You are backstabbing bastard, Asriel…half the time I don't know what you're going to can you blame me?"

"Welcome to my life, love. I am _always_ looking over my shoulder when our paths cross," he replied, the volume of his voice rising slightly.

"So why is it that we can't seem to stay away from each other…we're _clearly_ not good for each other."

My lover gazed at me, the fire in his eyes refusing to dim as if he could seduce me using his electric stare alone. "It's the universe's screwed up idea of torture. It's unhealthy for us to be together yet difficult and ill-fated to deny our attraction."

I stood up, cutting him a cold glare he'd _never_ see reason. "This futile what do you expect me to say…take me I'm yours?" I put air quotes around the phrase, emphasizing my sarcasm and malice.

"Something like that yes," Asriel answered smirking. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him before I was able to react he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I flushed again, the tint of my cheeks, implication that my self-control was failing.

"Give in, Marisa. You're sexually frustrated your eyes say everything."

"And _whose_ fault is _that_! I demanded, glancing to our daemons who were now back in their former positions. "Asriel!" His name left my mouth through a locked jaw and gritted teeth, my body beginning to tremble, prompting a satisfied grin to appear on my lover's lips. Those lips the camera within my eyes seemed to zoom in upon them as I attempted to regulate the signs of my arousal. Biting down my lip, I pretended not to notice my heartbeat pounding in my ears—or the fact that I _yearned_ for him almost instinctively.

Impulse had always been my downfall I never ended up doing the sensible thing. Once again I would cave and I hated myself for it. Our daemons touched each other in a seductive manner. The golden monkey though he was pinned beneath Stelmaria on his back he still stroked her paw. She purred, showing that she wasn't opposed to the attention.

Completely oblivious to my bleeding lip, I tried to get some distance—even if it only happened to be a hair between Asriel and me. He shook his head, wiping the blood off my mouth with his thumb, bending to kiss me. "You appear to have hurt yourself, Marisa. Am I that tempting you have to injure yourself?"

" _Damn you_!" I swore, capturing my friend's lips passionately. Our kissing only intensified as our tongues fought for dominance. I moaned quietly, luring Asriel to take things further. Cradling me in his arms, he carried me into my bedroom—the room where we had begun our affair years ago—and now it was our prison where we would succumb to the passionate, lustful addiction again that would deepen our insanity.


	4. Sacrifices

**Hi, here's chapter 4 sorry it took so long I had finals. I hope you still like this story let me know if you want Will added to the story later on. I don't own _HDM_ only the plot or any OC _s._ This chapter is a bit tense near the end sorry in advance lol. As always, read and review and tell me what you think and thank you for your support. :) ~Serria Spell23 **

* * *

**Ch.4-** _Sacrifices_

Lyra laid in bed, eyes shut, feigning sleep. "Pan," she whispered, reaching her hand out stroking his wildcat fur as he lounged on the pillow beside her.

"What? You should be asleep both of us should." My daughter shook her head it bobbed lightly as she tried not to doze, her eyes still half-asleep. Pan sat up and nuzzled Lyra's hand. "What is it?"

"I dunno, Pan, I just sense that Mrs. Coulter and Uncle Asriel know each other better than they're letting on."

Normally, I would say you're jumping to conclusions but this time I agree. I've watched their daemons' behavior around each other it's familiar and instinctive they don't even have to think they're on autopilot."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Why and how come we were sent to our room?"

"Adult talk, Lyra, don't ask me."

* * *

In my bedroom, I listened to the unmoving, peaceful aura of the flat, hesitating to interrupt it. Asriel leaned over and kissed my neck as was his routine to awake me on slow mornings—or so it had been when we were in the middle of our affair. The simmering lust nearly consumed us but somehow we did not give a damn we _knew_ it was selfish to put out needs before Lyra's however, that was the narcissistic part of our personalities kicking in.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

I smirked, "Wonderful once you relaxed me. I suppose I should thank you."

My friend propped himself up on his elbow. "Is that so, Marisa," he muttered, "what did you have in mind?" He bit down tantalizingly into the soft skin of my neck—gently so that he did not leave any marks—but enough to elicit a moan from my lips.

"Asriel, are you mad we have to see if our daughter's up." Rising from the bed, I turned away, hoping to hide how much I wanted to stay entwined in my lover's embrace. I blushed, sighing out of frustration, untangling his hand from around my waist. " _Don't_ please can we just try to act civil in Lyra's presence keeping in check our arguments and seduction attempts?"

As if sensing my internal debate, Asriel stroked my cheek, chuckling to himself. "Oh, Marisa before we do _that_ kiss me." His challenging tone got under my skin and I felt the temptation to smack him.

"What would that do?"

"Nothing but quench _your_ thirst…for me."

I slapped Asriel across the face, refusing to grant the request. "How dare you imply that I am the only struggling with my immoral urges, you bastard! You may _pretend_ you are impervious to my charms because _you_ always initiate our encounters however that's false."

* * *

I stood up, striding into the doorway of our daughter's room. She rolled over and eyed me. "Yes Mrs. Coulter…what are you and Uncle Asriel bickering about now?"

"Nothing, dear," I soothed, "I came to ask if you wanted breakfast."

Lyra chuckled uneasily, Pan's cat eyes glared at the golden monkey by Mrs. Coulter's feet, hissing warningly. My daughter's gaze caught her daemon's, communicating wordlessly her uncertainty and semi-disgust of her latest eavesdropping session. She picked Pan up, holding him close to her chest and followed me robotically from her bedroom.

* * *

Going into the kitchen, I began to prepare the coffee. A few moments later, Asriel wrapped his around me and nuzzled my neck. Almost dropping the coffee grounds, my hands shaking, I briefly turned my head and kissed his lips chastely. He grinned, reaching over me to press the power button, stroking my post-passion hair do, permitting himself to lean into me to inhale its scent. Lilac and mint with a hint of cranberry. " _Asriel_ , remember what we discussed," I protested, pouring the dark, sluggish liquid into a mug, clutching the handle gingerly in my grasp. My lover grabbed a cup of his own, taking mine into the sitting room and placing both on the coffee table in front of couch. He gave no sign that he'd heard me until he sat next to me and handed me my coffee intuitively.

I raised an eyebrow, pondering if I was _that_ predictable or robotic that Asriel had my routine down to a science. Every time I thought Edward made an effort to understand me or my habits he lied. I blinked stubborn tears away as I remembered. My friend pulled me closer, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "Yes, of course I do, Marisa but Lyra will understand in her own time. I love you."

You know I hate that phrase, Asriel! It's filled with false hope."

"What would you prefer me to say love? I'm not Edward I'm not going to hurt you."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Ha! You already _have_ multiple times. I don't know why I put up with you?"

My lover smirked, kissing my temple. "Simple Marisa because I know you sometimes better than you know yourself.

"Mhm," I mumbled. Our daughter sat in a chair silently eating her breakfast, periodically glancing at us and the behavior of our daemons. They caressed each other as Stelmaria playfully dug her claws into the golden monkey's fur. Lyra was transfixed by the action wondering what caused them to act like that. I smiled sweetly in her direction, a motherly tone entering my voice. "Close your mouth dear, you wouldn't want to catch flies." The girl snapped her jaw shut, her expression twisting into a pout.

"Mrs. Coulter, I en't stupid I _know_ you're hiding something from me." Pan ran up Lyra's arm in his ermine form hovering at her neck, casting a buffer between us attempting to guard her the information he innately knew.

"Clever girl, well Asriel do you suppose we should tell her that we have been _lying_ to her for…oh I don't know her _entire_ childhood?" I said, meeting my lover's eyes with a light, tinkling chuckle.

"Indeed my dear," he replied, kissing my hand tenderly drawing a choked moan from my lips. Clearing my throat rather nervously, I shifted on the sofa, my gaze—hypnotic as ever locked on Asriel—charisma dripping from my gestures, prior to addressing our daughter my fingers trailing his forearm. I stopped the natural dance our bodies fell into resting my friend's hand on my waist, lacing our fingers together. "Well, these are _tame_ shows of affection considering our track record" Asriel whispered, seductive and husky in my ear as he tangled a strand of my hair around his other index finger.

Coughing nosily, I rolled my dark blue eyes Pan spared Lyra a semi-revolted glance but stayed quiet. "Lyra, there's something you don't know…about your parents. They are not dead like the Master was instructed to tell you. They're actually alive and you were kept in the dark as per _our_ instructions."

She sighed, her attention not really on us. I figured once Asriel and I dropped the bombshell she'd perk up.

I smirked a little to myself I almost felt remorse for what I was about do—this dramatic reveal would indefinitely scar our daughter and turn her against us but sacrifices must be done. No matter _how_ painful the aftereffects were. I exchanged a look with Asriel fleetingly then for the first time in years we rode the same wavelength as we said the truth in unison, "We're your parents, Lyra."

The eleven-year old remained deathly silent however as I cast her daemon a warily glance, I noticed that he had transformed into a leopard a shape that I'd never seen him in. Although, he was trying to protect her and I did not blame him. His tail wrapped gently around Lyra's waist, guiding her to her room. She glared over her shoulder at me, betrayal and heartbreak within our mutual look.

"How could you?" she mouthed before she slammed the door.


End file.
